lunatique
by Louise Malone
Summary: Bella et Alice acceptent une soirée un peu spéciale pour la Saint Valentin...


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas**: lunatique

**avocat de la défense**: louise malone  
**suspects**: Bella & Edward_  
_**responsabilité**_ : les persos ne sont pas à moi, la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvent si...  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sincèrement, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir comment j'ai pu en arriver là.

Jamais ce genre de choses ne devrait me tomber dessus.

Mais je crois qu'il n'est plus temps de se poser des questions.

La limousine s'engage dans une allée enneigée et je sens la panique monter en moi.

Alice a confiance.

Pas moi.

Nous ne savons rien de notre employeur d'un soir.

Et quel emploi…

Alice a été contactée anonymement, et la seule chose que je sache c'est qu'ils voulaient deux filles, de petite taille et menues, brunes et qui soient amies.

On rentre dans toutes les catégories.

Bien sur je sais très bien qu'il va être question de sexe.

Alice trouve ça excitant.

Très exactement de puis cette soirée ou nous avons évoqué nos fantasmes, et que je lui ai raconté que l'un des miens était de coucher avec un parfait inconnu. Elle savait que jamais je n'oserais passer à l'acte…

Alors elle a prit les devants.

C'est elle qui a finit par me convaincre de participer à cette soirée sexe, elle m'a eue à la fatigue…

Mais moi j'ai peur.

La seule demande physique qu'on ai exigé de nous est d'être intégralement épilée.

C'est à la fois très classique et très déstabilisant.

Je serre la main d'Alice, qui me renvoi un sourire éblouissant.

« n'aies pas peur Bella ! on ne va pas nous manger ! c'est une soirée sexe, d'accord, tu sais faire, tu as 20 ans, tu ne penses à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir que tu vas prendre et tout ira bien ! »

La limousine se gare devant ce qui doit être la porte de service d'un entrepôt.

Je sors et resserre le col de mon manteau contre moi.

Alice sautille jusqu'à la porte et je la suis en trainant des pieds. Il fait froid, il neige et même mes chaussettes sont trempées...

La limousine s'en va.

Si la porte ne s'ouvre pas on se retrouve coincées au beau milieu de nulle part, dans 20 cms de neige.

La porte s'ouvre.

Sur une splendide blonde.

Je la regarde et je me demande pourquoi on m'a demandé à moi de venir.

J'ai fourni des photos, pourtant…

Si la belle blonde fait partie du plan sexe de ce soir j'aurai une paix royale, tous les hommes se jetteront sur elle…

Mais elle nous sourit et nous amène jusqu'à une petite pièce qui ressemble à une loge de danseuse.

Les murs sont recouverts de miroirs, il y a un comptoir qui fait tout le tour de la pièce et plusieurs sièges pivotants couleur aubergine, comme chez le coiffeur.

Alice frétille littéralement.

La jolie blonde nous demande si nous avons nos papiers.

Je lui tend d'une main tremblante ma carte d'identité et mes résultats sanguins, tout pour prouver que je suis majeure, que je n'ai aucune MST et que je prends la pilule.

Alice donne son dossier elle aussi.

La blonde ouvre les enveloppes à l'aide d'un coupe-papier argenté puis elle sort un instant.

Alice en profite pour regarder les produits de maquillage qui sont amassés sur le comptoir. Elle est enthousiaste.

Je suis au bord de l'évanouissement.

La blonde revient, tout sourire.

« c'est parfait les filles, je vais vous préparer et vous expliquer ce que vous devez savoir. »

Alice enlève son manteau et je l'imite.

« vous devez vous déshabiller totalement »

Nous explique la blonde avec naturel.

Je pique un fard. Alice obéit tranquillement.

Je me débarrasse de mes vêtements, et hésite un peu, seulement revêtue de mon soutien gorge et de mon string noirs. Alice est déjà nue.

Le blonde me regarde d'un air surpris :

« si tu n'oses pas te mettre nue devant moi, comment tu vas gérer la suite ? »

Alice me foudroie du regard.

Je dégrafe mon soutien gorge.

La blonde fait allonger Alice sur une table qui me paraissait être une table de massage.

Elle lui passe une espèce de crème sur tout le corps.

Alice gémit :

« c'est agréable ! qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« une simple crème hydratante, mais avec des paillettes dedans… »

Elle insiste sur le mont de vénus parfaitement épilé de mon amie, et Alice écarte largement les cuisses pour lui faciliter le travail.

Elles se sourient.

Quand Alice se relève elle se place sous un des spots et je la regarde, elle brille discrètement.

Elle est toujours très belle, mais là elle resplendit…

Alice s'installe, toujours nue, dans un des fauteuils.

Le jeune femme blonde la maquille légèrement.

Alice essaye de négocier du rouge à lèvre noir, parce que ma meilleure amie a un look légèrement gothique, mais la blonde refuse gentiment :

« tu dois être naturelle, du gloss brillant et rien d'autre ! »

Je me détends un peu en regardant Alice être coiffée: la blonde lui passe de la poudre sur la poitrine et Alice se lève et tend le ventre pour qu'elle lui en étale aussi sur le pubis.

Quand la blonde se tourne vers moi je comprends que c'est mon tour.

J'enlève mon string et vais m'allonger sur la table.

Je tremble de tous mes membres.

« ça ne va pas être possible ! tu es terrorisée ! il n'y a pas de quoi tu sais ! tu vas simplement avoir des rapports sexuels ! rien de mauvais n'est prévu ! pas de fouet ou de laisse, ni même de menottes!!! »

Visiblement, ma panique la fait rire.

Je me mets à pleurer. Je ne suis pas capable de gérer ça, Alice est très à l'aise avec le sexe, mais pas moi.

Blondie se lève, je ma vois ouvrir un placard, sortir un verre et une bouteille , remplir le verre et me le tendre.

« qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« un shoot de vodka ! pour t'aider à te détendre ! »

Je commence par refuser mais Alice m'encourage.

Je boit. Ca me brule la gorge.

Je me rallonge et elle commence à me passer la crème.

C'est agréable, ses mains sont chaudes, tendres, sensuelles.

Quand elle arrive à mes cuisses elle me sourit en je les écarte un peu.

Ses mains jouent contre ma minette et je sens le désir naitre entre mes reins.

Je me relève et la tête me tourne un peu.

Je m'assieds et la regarde me coiffer et me maquiller.

Je me trouve belle.

Je suis sensuelle, aucun doute là-dessus.

Elle connaît son travail.

Mes cheveux sont ondulés juste comme il faut, et coiffés un peu sauvagement, me donnant un air particulièrement envoutant.

La poudre sur mes seins les mettent à leur avantage. Alice et moi avons le même maquillage. Des yeux charbonneux et les lèvres presque naturelles.

Oui, nous sommes belles, désirables.

La vodka fait effet et ma peur pèse moins lourd sur mes épaules.

La jolie blonde nous regarde sérieusement:

« c'est un spectacle , un show, que vous allez donner ce soir. Vous allez entrer les premières, ensemble et vous devez démarrer par une démonstration saphique. Ensuite les garçons vous rejoindront. Ils ne vous obligeront à rien et ne vous blesseront pas. Le programme de ce soir c'est du plaisir, et rien d'autre. Néanmoins, vous avez deux mots de sécurité. Le premier c'est "éventail", si vous le prononcez cela veut dire que vous voulez une pause. Vous reprenez vos esprits et cela ne recommence qu'à votre deuxième c'est "chandelier". Là ça veut dire que vous quittez la pièce immédiatement. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser le deuxième mot de sécurité sans avoir prononcé au préalable le premier, et il doit s'être écoulé au moins 10 mns entre les vous quittez la pièce, vous ne pourrez pas y retourner, et vous ne serez plus jamais engagée par le patron pour un de ses shows. Le show de ce soir il le donne pour sa femme, en l'honneur de la Saint Valentin. Il y a des spectateurs, vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir combien et tout sera intégralement filmé. Le film est uniquement pour l'usage personnel du patron. »

Je savais que c'était une soirée sexe, mais le fait de devoir avoir un rapport sexuel avec mon amie, ça c'est un scoop...

Alice sourit. Elle est impatiente. Cette fille a une véritable addiction au sexe...

Je suis dans un état second, je ne réalise pas, tout simplement.

Je ne veux pas donner l'impression d'être un boulet, alors je garde le silence, contemplant l'énorme amphore pleine de pétales de roses ,posée à coté de la porte.

Je suis mécaniquement la jeune fille quand elle nous guide, intégralement nues, le long d'un couloir.

Elle ouvre une porte et j'entre dans la pièce à la suite d'Alice.

Le décor est minimaliste. La pièce est ronde, et les murs sont tous des miroirs, je devine qu'ils sont sans teint. Le sol et brillant. Il y a deux tables rectangulaires en acier, recouverte de velours rouge sang.

Et c'est tout.

Une musique sensuelle se fait entendre, discrète.

Mais ce qui me frappe c'est l'odeur.

Une odeur musquée, très érotique.

Alice se poste au milieu de la pièce, rayonnante. Je la suis n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'il y a du monde qui nous regarde, derrière ces miroirs. Combien sont-ils ? deux ? Dix? Vingt ?Cent ?

C'est surréaliste.

Alice se retourne vers moi et ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur les miennes.

Ca, j'ai déjà fait.

J'ai déjà embrassé Alice par le passé, pas très souvent, mais ce contact est un point de repère, il me met en confiance.

Elle prend les choses en main.

Ses lèvres s'ouvrent et sa langue vient caresser la mienne.

J'approfondis notre baiser et je sens ses mains courir le long de mon corps.

Elle s'attarde sur mes seins et je frémis de plaisir.

Ca, je ne l'avais jamais fait, ni avec Alice, ni avec une autre femme.

Elle quitte mes lèvres, m'offre un immense sourire et vient prendre mes seins en bouche, rapidement, l'un après l'autre, m'arrachant un petit cri à chaque fois.

Puis ses lèvres, plus légères qu'une plume, sillonnent mon cou, ma mâchoire, avant de descendre le long de mon ventre.

Elle s'accroupit pour parsemer de baisers mes hanches ,mes cuisses, mon pubis.

Puis elle se relève et me regarde droit dans mes yeux.

Je suis sous le choc. Le désir dans mon ventre me fait trembler. Jamais les caresses d'un homme n'ont à ce point allumé un tel désir en moi.

Je comprends qu'Alice attends son tour, et, me fiant à mon instinct, je reproduis les caresses qu'elle m'a prodiguée.

Sa peau est incroyablement douce, elle a un gout de vanille.

Quand mes lèvres rencontrent ses cuisses elle geint doucement et les ouvre.

L'odeur de son désir est puissante. J'aime cette odeur, à la fois si semblable à l'odeur de mon propre désir, qui coule sans retenue sur mes propres cuisses, et si propre à mon amie.

Je ne peux me retenir et mes lèvres vont embrasser la naissance de ses lèvres intimes.

Je m'enhardit et ma langue va gouter l'intérieur crémeux de sa cuisse. Elle est toute mouillée du jus de son désir et je la lape doucement, tel un chaton affamé.

C'est bon.

C'est si doux, ce contact de ma langue contre sa féminité si douce, si chaude, son gout est extraordinaire.

J'aime lui faire ça, la lécher, gouter son jus. Elle me tient fermement par les cheveux, et j'ai envie de la rassurer : je ne vais pas arrêter pas en si bon chemin. Je joins mes doigts à ma langue et les enfonce doucement dans son antre. Elle crie, à présent et je concentre mes petits coups de langue sur son clitoris.

Je joins une troisième doigt aux deux premiers en elle et je les fais aller et venir vivement.

Je la sens se mettre à trembler.

Ses cris se font plus rauques et quand elle jouit je sens son jus couler le long de mes doigts.

Je n'arrête ma caresse que quand elle me le demande doucement.

Je me relève, et la regardant dans les yeux, je lèche consciencieusement mes doigts, l'un après l'autre.

Puis je lui tend ma main et elle achève de nettoyer mes doigt.

Nous joignons nos lèvres pour un long baiser reconnaissant.

« tu veux jouir toi aussi ? »

J'inspire longuement. D'un seul coup je me souviens de l'endroit ou je suis. Même si j'ai choisit de vivre ce qui va suivre, la panique me serre à nouveau le ventre.

Alice est ma bouée de sauvetage.

« oui ! je veux ! »

Elle me sourit et me pousse gentiment vers l'une des tables.

Je m'allonge sur le dos et elle prend mes genoux dans ses mains pour me les faire écarter.

Elle va droit au but et je sursaute en sentant sa langue contre ma fente humide.

C'est d'une douceur exquise…

Comme moi elle joint ses doigts à sa langue et le feu qui a prit possession de mon ventre me dévore toute entière. La flamme me consume tandis que mon clitoris gonfle sous ses petits coups de langue habiles.

Je lui demande de bouger ses doigts plus vite en moi et quand elle obéit je sais que rien ne pourra plus empêcher la jouissance de me dévorer.

Je crie à présent, inconsciente de l'endroit ou je me trouve.

L'orgasme s'abat sur moi, m'emportant très loin dans la spirale du plaisir…

Je suis encore habitée par le feu du plaisir quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

Alice se tourne pour voir qui vient d'entrer, et je me lève pour me mettre à ses cotés, les jambes tremblantes.

Ils sont quatre.

Je panique immédiatement.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils seraient deux.

Mais ils sont quatre.

Quatre hommes, tous doivent avoir entre 25 et 30 ans.

Si les exigences du patron était d'avoir des filles petites et menues, visiblement, les garçons ont au contraire été sélectionnés grands et baraqués.

L'un d'entre eux, le plus grand, est un amérindien, il doit mesurer plus d'1m95.

Juste à coté de lui se trouve un brun bouclé, qui est à peine plus petit et presque aussi musclé.

Les deux autres sont un tout petit peu moins impressionnants, mais à aussi sont très grands, mais font plus félins que ours.

L'un est très blond, bouclé, avec des yeux très bleus, aussi bleus que ceux de l'amérindien sont noirs.

Le dernier est roux, d'un roux très foncé, et ses yeux verts brillent du même éclat que les trois autres. L'éclat du désir.

Ils sont tous les quatre nus, et leurs sexes sont fermement érigés, preuve de leur désir pour nous, et preuve aussi qu'ils ont assisté à notre union, à Alice et à moi.

Sans avoir prononcé une seule parole ils se détachent les uns des autres et se dirigent vers nous.

Le blond et l'amérindien se dirigent vers Alice, qui avance vers eux en souriant .

Je recule en voyant le roux et le brun se diriger vers moi.

Je dois avoir l'air effrayé car ils me sourient et ralentissent leur allure.

Mon cœur bat à toute allure.

C'est un rêve, je ne peux pas me retrouver dans cette situation…

Le roux me prend dans ses bras, renverse ma tête en arrière et m'embrasse immédiatement.

Le baiser est intense. Pas d'amour, bien sur, mais énormément de désir et de sensualité.

Et son odeur m'enivre. Il sent incroyablement bon.

Il sent le sexe et le désir.

Le deuxième homme pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me tourne vers lui.

Sa bouche à lui aussi est brulante, le baiser me fait tourner la tête.

Ils sont deux, deux à me caresser sans tabou.

Mais mon corps a prit du plaisir il y a trop peu de temps pour que le désir me fasse oublier la réalité.

La panique me submerge.

Je me dégage et me recroqueville contre le mur en pleurant.

J'articule : « éventail »

Je n'ai pas de montre, comment savoir que 10 mns se seront écoulées avant de pouvoir crier "chandelier" ?

Les deux hommes me caressent gentiment les cheveux.

Je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

« n'aies pas peur, on ne te veux pas de mal, si tu es ici c'est que tu as envie d'aller au-delà de tes limites, alors reprends toi et on va y aller tout doucement »

Je secoue la tête, paniquée.

Le roux se penche alors sur moi et me prend par la main, me forçant à me relever.

Conformément à la consigne ni l'un ni l'autre ne me touche, à part la main du roux, dans mes cheveux.

Il me parle à son tour :

« regarde »

Dit-il simplement, et il prend mon menton dans ses mains pour me forcer à tourner la tête en direction d'Alice.

Ma meilleure amie est allongée sur la table ou je me trouvais quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le jeune homme blond l'embrasse avec fougue, penché sur elle, tandis que l'amérindien caresse ses cuisses et son intimité.

Ma peur est toujours présente, mais ce spectacle fait renaitre le désir dans mon ventre.

Le jeune homme roux se penche vers moi et souffle dans mon oreille :

« détends toi, tu es ici pour le plaisir, rien d'autre…Et je te jure qu'on va t'en donner. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Je renifle.

Pas de consignes concernant l'anonymat, ou pas.

« Bella »

Il me sourit :

« moi c'est Edward »

Le brun me caresse la joue et murmure à son tour :

« Emmett »

Ca me fait du bien de connaître leurs prénoms.

Ils sont des hommes réels à présent, pas des machines à sexe…

Edward me prend dans ses bras, calant mon dos contre son torse.

« on y retourne mon chaton? »

Je frémis mais je fais oui de la tête.

Je déglutis parce que sa virilité saillante se presse contre moi mais il est doux et j'essaye de me détendre.

Emmett caresse doucement ma joue et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Ses lèvres sont tendres sur les miennes et les mains d'Edward stimulent mes seins, pinçant tout doucement les tétons.

Emmett passe une main entre mes jambes et je le sens sourire contre ma bouche quand ses doigts sentent la cyprine que le désir fait couler malgré moi contre mes cuisses.

Il se détache de moi et je le vois faire un clin d'œil à Edward.

Ce dernier me soulève dans ses bras et me pose avec douceur sur la table inoccupée.

Je suis sur le dos et je ferme très fort les yeux.

La musique est moins forte qu'au début et j'entends les gémissements d'Alice.

Ce sont des petits cris de plaisir et le désir contracte mon ventre.

C'est la situation la plus folle et la plus gênante que j'ai jamais vécu, mais aussi la plus érotique.

Je n'ai guère le loisir de réfléchir.

Edward m'embrasse à nouveau et je sens qu'on écarte mes cuisses.

Une langue vient titiller mon clitoris et le feu se propage entre mes cuisses.

Il me lape consciencieusement, et je suis obligée de rompre le baiser avec Edward pour pouvoir gémir de plaisir.

Je plonge mon regard dans celui d'Edward. Ses yeux sont d'un vert trés pur, mais ils reflètent l'encre de mon désir, et du sien.

Ils sont mon ancre également, pour ne pas devenir schizophrene ce soir...

Lorsqu'Emmett quitte ma féminité, il me prend par la main et m'aide à me relever.

Je tiens à peine sur mes jambes.

Ils sont debout, face à moi et leurs regards sont brulants.

Les mains d'Emmett pèsent intentionnellement sur mes épaules et je comprends qu'il veut que je me mette à genoux. J'obéis et aussitôt ils approchent leurs bassins de ma bouche.

Je ferme mon esprit à toute pensée logique et rationnelle et commence à sucer leurs queues, alternativement.

C'est agréable.

Cela me donne un certain pouvoir.

Je m'amuse à sucer longuement la queue d'Edward, puis de donner un simple coup de langue contre le gland d'Emmett, avant d'inverser les rôles.

Ils sont l'un comme l'autre de taille supérieure à la moyenne et j'ai du mal à les prendre en bouche.

Mais j'aime sentir le gout de leur désir sur ma langue.

Je suis presque déçue quand ils me relèvent et m'installe à nouveau sur la table.

Je n'ai qu'à tourner la tête pour voir Alice.

Elle est appuyée à sa table, sur la pointe des pieds, le dos cambré de la plus belle des façons, et le jeune homme blond est en elle, lui infligeant une levrette qui la fait crier de plaisir.

Elle ouvre les yeux, rencontre mon regard et me sourit, mais le jeune indien prend son visage en coupe dans ses mains et lui présente son sexe qu'elle se dépêche de gober.

Je regarde vers le bas de mon corps.

Les deux hommes me regardent.

Cote à cote, ils me sourient.

Emmett s'approche de mon visage et me caresse la joue.

Il passe une main sous ma nuque et me soulève un peu.

Je regarde Edward me pénétrer.

Il pousse légèrement en moi et relève la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

Je sens son sexe se frayer un chemin en moi. Je suis très humide mais sa queue est imposante et il prend son temps, pour ne pas me brusquer. Je me détend, c'est bon, vraiment bon. Il me sourit, ses yeux vrillés aux miens.

Il pousse plus fort et je le sens buter au fond de moi.

Il gémit en renversant la tête en arrière…

C'est vraiment intense.

« ça va? Tu aimes? »

Me demande Emmett.

« oui, c'est bon! »

Je me laisse aller. Le plaisir prend possession de mon corps.

Il commence à bouger en moi. Il va et vient avec force à présent, me faisant crier à chaque fois que son pubis heurte mon clitoris.

C'est vraiment seulement du sexe. Ils sont doux et gentils, mais eux comme moi ne sommes là que pour le sexe.

Le plaisir monte en moi.

La situation, être ainsi prise par un parfait inconnu, sous les yeux d'un autre qui va me prendre à son tour dans peu de temps, et sous les yeux de spectateurs invisibles mais dont je peux sentir la présence me fait totalement lâcher prise.

Je ne regretterai pas cette nuit. Pour rien au monde.

Je veux le sexe de cet homme dans le mien, je veux ses mains chaudes et fortes qui plaquent mes hanches contre le velours de la table, je veux les caresses sur mes seins, je veux les mots murmurés à mon oreille et qui me font perdre pied…

« tu es belle tu sais, prise comme ça, tu es sensuelle, tu aimes ce qu'on te fait? »

Incapable de parler, je hoche simplement la tête.

« alors dis le, dis que tu aimes ça! »

Je tente de maitriser ma respiration et hoquette doucement:

« ouououi j'aime! J'en veux encore! »

Edward me fixe et accélère vivement ses coups de rein en moi.

J'orgasme arrive, je le sens prendre possession de mon corps, je ne peux plus lutter, rien ne pourra empêcher mon corps de jouir ,alors j'ouvre la bouche et crie pour que le plaisir soit plus fort encore…

Le brasier perdure longtemps dans mon ventre et quand il s'éteint ,lentement, je me rends compte que je suis à présent à plat ventre sur la table, et qu'Edward me prend en levrette, comme Alice la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

Je tourne ma tête vers elle.

Elle est entre les deux autres hommes, maintenue debout par leurs bras qui la soutiennent à leur hauteur.

Elle crie sous les assauts simultanés et je baisse les yeux parce que les poussées dans mon propre corps se font violentes, et je sens le sexe d'Edward frémir au fond du mien et il crie tandis que je le sens jouir en moi, ses mains fermement appuyées sur le bas de mon dos.

Il sort de mon corps et vient se poster prêt de mon visage.

Il me sourit et ses lèvres viennent trouver les miennes.

J'apprécie ce moment de douceur mais je sursaute en sentant les mains d'Emmett caresser mon sexe brulant.

Il me pénètre et donne immédiatement un rythme frénétique.

Il jouit vite et je tremble, mes nerfs sont entrain de lâcher.

Je ne sais plus si je veux que ça s'arrête ou que ça continue.

C'est bon, délicieux même, mais à nouveau l'incongruité de la situation me saute aux yeux. Elle m'excitait il y a quelques minutes, elle me gène à présent.

Je sens Emmett se répandre en moi.

Je ne bouge plus.

Je sens qu'on me relève et je m'assied.

En face de moi se trouve à présent le plus grand de tous.

J'aurais du m'en douter, qu'ils allaient échanger, mais je n'y avais pas pensé.

Je panique et cherche Edward du regard.

Il est encore à coté de moi et je m'accroche à lui sans réfléchir.

Il me caresse les cheveux et je le vois interroger le blond du regard.

Le blond pose brièvement ses lèvres sur celle d'Alice et fait oui de la tête.

Lui aussi va rester avec mon amie.

Je reprends confiance et regarde mon nouveau partenaire.

« comment tu t'appelles? »

« Jake »

« moi c'est Bella »

Il me sourit et je sens qu'on me rallonge sur la table.

Des mains parcourent à nouveau mon corps.

Je perds pied. Mon cerveau déconnecte de la réalité.

Et ça dure toute la nuit.

Je fait tout.

Je prends leurs spermes dans ma bouche, j' accepte en gémissant de plaisir des pratiques qui me faisaient horreur quelques heures plus tôt.

Je jouis à de très nombreuses reprises.

Je reste accrochée à Edward. Il est mon phare dans la tempête de folie qui s'abat sur moi.

A un moment, je sens une main fraiche me caresser la joue.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Edward est en moi, pour la millième fois de la nuit, du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai.

C'est le blond, celui qui est resté avec Alice jusqu'à présent.

Alice est à coté de lui.

Je lui souris et elle se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Le blond s'adresse à Edward:

« je la veux »

Edward me sourit et sort de mon intimité.

Je m'accroche à lui.

Il me caresse avec douceur tandis que le blond s'enfonce en moi .

« ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te laisser »

Me murmure Edward à l'oreille avec ce qui ressemble à de la tendresse.

Alice n'est plus là.

Je la cherche.

Elle est avec Jake et Emmett évidemment.

Je sais que c'est bientôt la fin, des heures ont passé, nous allons tous bientôt sombrer dans le sommeil.

Mais je comprends qu'ils attendent une dernière chose de moi.

Edward me caresse les lèvres.

« Jasper va te soulever, tu vas t'accrocher à ses épaules et je vais venir vous rejoindre »

Je geins de plaisir quand le blond qui s'appelle donc Jasper me sourit en me plaquant contre son torse, m'empalant littéralement sur son sexe.

Mon clitoris est encore capable de plaisir, malgré la surdose qu'il a vécu cette nuit.

Edward se frotte contre mes fesses.

Mes fesses n'avaient jamais connu ça avant cette nuit, mais mon retard a été rattrapé... Mais seul Edward a eu droit à cette partie là de mon intimité.

Edward se glisse rapidement en moi, je suis détendue et je souffle en découvrant l'extraordinaire sensation d'être pénétrée par deux hommes en même temps…

Je crie, je dois crier pour pouvoir supporter la pression du plaisir.

Ils gémissent tous les deux et je me concentre sur mon plaisir.

Ils vont et viennent en moi, au même rythme intense, me faisant presque perdre connaissance...

Je jouis, vite et fort, pendant qu'Edward accélère le rythme pour jouir avec moi.

A nouveau je suis à plat ventre sur la table, et les mains d'Edward sont sur mon dos, et mes joues.

Ses paroles me font déconnecter.

Je l'entends à peine, mais je ferais tout ce qu'il me demande.

« Jasper veut aussi jouir comme ça aussi, détend toi tu es extraordinaire, tu es merveilleuse… »

Je sens Jasper se glisser entre mes fesses et je souffle sous la pression quand il m'investit totalement.

Il bouge avec force et en quelques secondes seulement il jouit avec violence en moi.

Je n'en peux plus.

C'est finit.

Nous quittons la pièce.

Je m'accroche encore à Edward, mais il me pousse tendrement dans les bras d'Alice et après un dernier baiser d'Edward dans le couloir, je me retrouve dans la loge.

J'ai du mal à tenir sur mes jambes.

Alice m'aide à me rhabiller.

Sur la table il y a deux enveloppes à nos noms.

Nos papiers et 3000 dollars chacune.

Le double de ce que nous devions toucher.

J'en conclue que nous avons fait l'affaire…

Une fois dans la limousine qui nous ramène chez nous, je sens le regard d'Alice sur moi.

Elle affiche une petite moue boudeuse.

« alors? »

Me demande-t-elle.

Je ris.

« génial. Mais épuisant! »

« tu as gardé le roux pour toi! »

Edward.

Je rougis.

« désolée… »

Elle éclate de rire.

« ne le sois pas! »

Arrivées devant notre immeuble nous sortons de la limousine, dans l'aube pale qui se lève déjà et nous montons à notre appartement, épuisées.

Nous prenons une douche ensemble et je bois au moins 2 litres d'eau.

Nous nous couchons ensemble, comme souvent. Mais cette fois c'est différent.

Alice a été ma première partenaire de la soirée.

Rien que pour elle, et pour Edward, je ne regrette rien.

Alice s'endort immédiatement.

Mais pas moi pourtant je suis si fatiguée que je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même.

Je pense à Edward.

Je prends conscience que je ne le reverrai peut-être jamais.

Et ça me brise le cœur.

Il y avait une connexion, entre lui et moi.

Je me relève et m'empare de mon enveloppe.

Je recompte mes billets, effarées.

Et, au fond de l'enveloppe je trouve un petit papier.

Je le déplie, les doigts tremblants et le cœur battant...

Je me coupe en l'ouvrant, tellement je suis impatiente de lire son contenu. Je lèche la perle de sang au bout de mon doigt, je deteste saigner et je manque m'évanouir, mais mes yeux tombent sur les mots écrits sur le petit bout de papier.

Un numéro de téléphone, et un prénom.

Celui d'Edward.

-

-

-

**_Pas de suite prévue à cet OS purement lemon..._**

**_Sinon je ne suis pas peu fière: j'ai utilisé TOUS les mots imposés! oui oui: les 20!!!_**


End file.
